


I'm worser than this misbegotten!

by Magicgot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, chocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicgot/pseuds/Magicgot
Summary: Miranda want to be more for Roose than his attendant.





	

It was a cold day in the winter. Roose Bolton and his son Ramsey were sitting in the big dining hall of Winterfell. They were talking about many things among the upcoming war. Myranda, the attendant of Roose and Ramsey's lover, was coming with the dessert. She placed it in front of Ramsey and was about to give it to Roose. 

"No thank you." said Roose and pushed her hand with the dessert away. She looked baffled to Ramsey, not sure what to do. He made a gesture that she should go. She took the dessert and wanted to leave when Roose suddenly said "Myranda, we have to talk about your work! I will await you in my chamber afterwards." 

"Of course my Lord. I'll come." 

Roose stood up and left the hall. 

Myranda knocked at the door. She could hear a silent voice telling her to come in and opened the door. The lord of Winterfell was sitting behind his desk and looked right at her. "My Lord." 

"Good, you came! Just let me tell you, I am not pleased with your work! The desk in the hall has not been cleaned properly, the curtains in my chamber are torn, where nobody seems to do anything against it and I found bugs under my bed! It is your duty to take care of all these things."

"Oh, I'm so sorry my Lord! I'll clean the hall and your bedroom and-" 

"Stop it! I do not need excuses or promises, when this happenes again you are going to leave us! I wanted to talk to you because Ramsey asked me to! If it was for me, I would have already have you whipped and thrown in the river. Many women would be glad to have your position, make sure you make yourself worthy of it."

"Yes my Lord. It will never-"

"Stop talking! Like I said, I do not want excuses or promises. I do not want to hear something like this again and now leave me alone!" 

Myranda nodded, taking a bow and left the room without another word. She went to Ramsey's room, where he was waiting. She ran into his arms and began to cry. When she had managed to stopp crying, she began to tell him about the talk between her and his father and how Roose threatend her and how she was afraid that she had to leave. 

"I'll talk to my father!" said Ramsey.

"No, no I've to!" 

"He wouldn't listend to you." 

"Oh yes,he will!" 

"What do you want to do?" 

"I can't tell you now!" 

"Then don't." Ramsey shoved Myranda into his bed and began to kiss her. 

On the next day in the morning, Myranda went to Roose's bedroom and knocked at the door. She got no answer and opened it therefor without an invitation. He wasn't in his bedroom. Myranda heard a noise from the other room and knew that Roose was about to come back. She went to his bed and laid herself down. Roose came in and looked at her. "What are you doing in my bed?"

He sounded angry, even more dangerous.  
"I want to show you my special effects."

She cooed and played with her hair.

"I do not have time for childish things! Go to Ramsey, I am sure he is all to happy to help you out!" "But my Lord, I don't want to go to Ramsey. I want you!" Roose looked at her with a derogaoty glimpse. Myranda lifted herself up from the bed and stood in front of him on the cold floor, slowly letting her dress slide over her shoulders and onto the floor. He regarded her for a moment before his eyes roamed her naked body for a long time. 

"Put your clothes back on!"  
He said with a warning tone but Myranda could swear that she heared something else in it too.

"I don't want to put my clothes back on, I want to take yours off!" She went to Roose, and as if she had broke any restrain, he welcomed her and took her in his arms, kissing her. She nibbled at his lips. At first very gently but then she bit his lower lips and recieved a pleased groan in response. Roose suddenly lifted her up and carried Myranda to his bed, laying her down. He whispered in her ear.

"There is one thing you need to know now, I am worse than this misbegotten and weak baby boy of mine! Much worse!"

Myranda looked at him with a mix of excitement and fire while at the same moment he pulled her hair. She turned around, to lie on her belly when he pushed her to do so and he was above her. Roose slapped her bottom. Myranda jerked. He it slapped again and again until it was a bright red. He began to wiggle her bottom with both hands. Then he slapped again. He grabbed her by the hip and forcefully turned her around. She looked him straight in the eyes but he immediately discontinued her glimpse. He began to slappe her breasts and grasped her nipples. He pulled her nipples a little bit until they were hard. She clenched her teeth, opressing a moan. He leaned back and withdrew his dick, for her to suck, what she happily did, kneeling on the beed on all fours before him. He stuck the whole thing in her mouth. She gagged but he did not care. Myranda could feel her eyes beginning to water. After a while Roose slid a little bit back and made her spread her legs. He slapped Myranda's cunt and it stung.

"And that's worse than Ramsey?" 

She asked with amusement, earning a dim glimpse and he slapped her again but with more energy and fury than before. Myranda yelled, it did hurt actually but was also a pleasure. He roughly inserted two fingers and she gasped in pain when he put the others into her as well shortly after. She yelled again. He pushed his arm so far into her until he could not move his arm forward, watching her as she winced in pain. Then he retracted his arm and inserted it again. Myranda began to groan. He repeated this motion a few times. When he thought her to be ready for him, he positioned himself over her, between her legs and without hesitation pushed into her, beginning to move back and forth. Myranda groaned now in earnest. She clawed her nails in Roose's back. She drilled her fingers so deep into his skin that a little bit of blood ran down over his back. 

He suddenly turned Myranda around again, so that she was laying on her belly before he penetrated her again. Gripping the thin silky blanket, he wrapped it around her neck and began to pull. 

"I'm worse than my son, and you are to believe that." 

Myranda couldn't talk but she nodded and he slapped her bottom. Roose pulled the blanket around her neck tight in the same rythm that he moved his pelvic. When he came, he loosed his grasp. Myranda fell into the cushion. 

"You can stay in my house, if you want to."  
He panted.

"Oh yes of course I'll. And I'll visit you occasionally from now on."  
She smiled, daring to be so cheeky.

"Deal. And now leave me alone and make the breakfast ready!"

"Yes my Lord!" Myranda, still fully naked, took her dress and left the room. Roose looked up to the cieling, closed his eyes for a while and finally stood up. He dressed his undergarments and went out of his room.

Obedience was something to be learned, he would make sure that she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Story. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
